Evolution
by isis-sg1
Summary: What would happen if Mutant X had children, what happens when they have to save the day? LJ BS
1. Morning

Mutant X Evolution 

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X – Wish I did.

Just a story I'm trying out. If you like it review and say so I have lots more ready to be typed up and posted, if you don't like it tell me how I can improve it. If you can think of a better name for it tell me cos I don't like the one I've got.

Jesse and Lexa are married with one child Leo Adam Kilmartin aged 14. Brennan and Shalimar are married also with one child Angelie Taylor Mulwray also aged 14. Adam has been missing for about 10 years and although all events from episode The assault happened, Sanctuary wasn't destroyed.

"Dad………..dad wake up" Leo shook his father Jesse Kilmartin who was still fast asleep with his arm round his wife Lexa. Leo shook Jesse again, this time harder. A second later Jesse scrunched up his eyes and moaned.

"Daaaad wake up, you promised you would take me to that new store in the city with all the cool computer games"

"What time is it?" Jesse asked his son. Leo sighed and lifted his arm to look at his watch.

"Just gone past 11" Jesse opened his eyes suspiciously and pulled Leo's arm closer to have a look himself.

"Why didn't you wake us up earlier?"

"Aunt Shal told me to let you sleep" Jesse smiled, silently vowing to get her back. He hated getting up past nine.

"Okay then we'll go" Jesse sat up in bed, his movements waking up Lexa.

"Morning mom" Leo greeted her cheerfully, a large smile on his face.

"How are you so….awake in the morning" She groaned.

"Why are you always so grumpy in the morning" Leo replied. Jesse laughed at this but stopped when his wife slapped his chest playfully.

"You going to come with me and Leo, we're going to the new games store in the city" He looked over at Leo as an idea struck him "Hey, go see if Brennan wants to go" Leo nodded excitedly and ran out the room. Lexa looked over at her husband and smiled.

"You going to buy me stuff?" She leaned over him so their faces were nearly touching.

"You have stuff you need me to buy?" He replied, slowly snaking his arm further round her slim waist and pulling her on top of him.

"Mmmm, I'm sure I can find some things I just desperately need" She spoke softly "Some new boots, a couple of dresses, a-" Jesse cut her off with a deep morning kiss. Breaking apart Lexa smiled.

"Whatever you want its yours" Jesse told her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What if I want-" Lexa whispered the rest of the sentence into Jesse's ear making his face go red. They kissed again, this time more passionately. They were about to go further when they heard a noise at the door.

"Yuck, that's disgusting" Lexa and Jesse broke apart and looked over at their son.

"Hey, you'll be doing it one day when you find a girl" Jesse told his son.

"I don't think so, now get out of bed and get dressed before I get uncle Brennan to take me without you"

"That's the motivation in need!" Jesse jumped out of bed, pulled on his favourite pair of jeans and grabbed a black t-shirt.

"Are you coming?" Jesse asked Lexa. She rolled her eyes at him and spoke.

"Alright, alright, go get the Helix ready and I'll get dressed" Jesse grabbed his wallet and mobile, he leaned over to Lexa who was still in bed and gave hera quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he told her

"Love you too," She replied as he walked out the door with Leo.


	2. Games

****

Hope you're liking the story so far, please keep reviewing

10 minutes later Jesse, Brennan and Leo were all sitting in the Helix. Jesse and Brennan were at the front ready to pilot whilst Leo was sitting further back. Jesse was alternating between tapping his fingers against the control desk and looking at his watch.

"They better hurry up" Brennan spoke also looking at his watch.

"They?" Jesse questioned.

"Shal and Angie are coming too, something about a girly shopping trip" Jesse sighed knowing how much the three girls would actually spend. Brining his com-ring up to his mouth he activated it and spoke.

"girls, hurry up"

"we're coming, we're coming" Lexa replied and a couple of minutes later Lexa walked into the Helix and sat behind Jesse, slowly followed by Shalimar and Angelie.

"Nice of you to join us" Jesse told them as he started flicking switches which turned the engines on ready to take off.

"Yeah yeah, just get us to the shops already" Shal replied. Jesse shook his head and took the controls, lifting the Helix into the air.

An hour later Jesse and Brennan were standing side by side flicking through a shelf of games. Leo was at the other end of the shop looking through some older games. Finding something he liked, he brought it over to where Jesse was standing.

"How about this?" He asked, showing his dad the box.

"Tunnel Quest 2?" Jesse didn't have fond memories of that game. "No way" he added handing the box back.

"Why not!?"

"Because last time that game entered sanctuary it nearly killed me" Leo looked down at the game in his hands

"maybe I'll find something else" Jesse smiled and patted Leo on the shoulder.

"Good idea" Leo walked off again and Jesse went back to his flicking ignoring Brennan's large smile.

They had finally decided on two games for Leo, two games for Jesse and Brennan had also found a game he liked. Jesse went over to the desk to pay for them.

"Cash or card?" The cashier asked.

"Err.. cash" Jesse replied. He looked over at Brennan and Leo who were watching and explained. "Lexa swiped my credit card" Brennan laughed.

"Same here man." After paying they left the shop and walked towards their meeting point, seeing the girls walking towards them from the opposite direction . All three holding lots of large bags from all the expensive shops. Brennan groaned.

"Hey! I heard that" Shalimar spoke up as they neared . Brennan had forgotten about her feral hearing .

"Busted" Jesse whispered to Brennan. Jesse and Brennan stuck their arms around their wives and led everyone down the alleyway which led to the area which they had left the invisible Helix.


	3. Gangingupland

****

Halfway down the empty alleyway they all heard a girl screaming for help. All four adults quickened their step and all transformed into battle mode. They stopped when they realised Leo and Angelie were following them.

"Stay here" Brennan told them

"But-!" Angelie started

"No buts" Shalimar stopped her daughter. "Its not safe for you and we don't have time to argue with you now do as we ask and stay here" The adults turned round to carry on running when they heard Leo following. Jesse turned back around again to face Leo.

"You too Leo" They spoke at the same time. He scowled and went back to stand with Angelie, watching as their parents ran off round the corner

Round the corner they found a young woman being held against the wall by two men with another three standing around.

"Hey, leave her alone" Jesse shouted at the men. They all looked round at the four mutants.

"Oh yeah?" The men laughed "And what are you going to do about it?" The leader said. Brennan stepped forward to reply.

"Well why don't we show you" The four of them ran forward engaging the five men in a fight. Shalimar took two of them while the other three took one each. They didn't notice two teenage heads pop round the corner, watching the on going fight. They watched as Jesse punched one guy, ducking another punch before kicking the guy to the ground punching him one more time letting his head fall unconscious on the ground. They looked over to where Brennan was. Without much effort he created a tessla coil and shot it at the attacking man. The shock made him jump into the air, hitting the wall behind him, instantly knocking him out. Lexa had kicked her opponent in the groin sending him forward. At his movements she elbowed his back sending him on the floor. The man sent out his leg in an attempt to deck Lexa but she dodged out the way and kicked the man in the stomach. Shalimar was also not having trouble with the two guys she was fighting. Jumping up into the air gracefully she kicked the two guys . One recovered quickly and went to kick Shalimar. Using her quick reflexes she rolled out of the way and sent out her own punches until they were both unconscious on the floor.

When it was all over Lexa went over to the woman who was cowering on the ground. Lexa reached out her hand towards the girl.

"Hey, its okay, you're safe" The woman looked up. Lexa helped the woman to her feet but before she could do anything the woman ran off. Watching her run off the spotted two heads disappearing round the corner trying not to be caught.

"Hey!" Brennan shouted. Knowing they had been seen, Leo and Angelie showed themselves, guilty looks on their faces. Brennan, Shalimar, Lexa and Jesse walked up to the two teenagers.

"We told you to stay where you were, those guys were dangerous and could have seriously hurt you!" Lexa told them.

"You had it under control" Leo replied.

"That's because we have lots of training and lots of experience" Brennan added.

"Not to mention the fact that you too are too young to get involved with this kind of stuff" Jesse lectured.

"We're sorry Dad" Leo apologized.

"We just want to keep you safe but we can't do that if you don't do as we say" Shalimar said.

"We understand Mom we do, we promise we won't do it again" Shalimar smiled and slung her arm round her daughter's shoulders.

"That's all we ask, now come on, I wanna put my new clothes on"


	4. How to be Honest

Sorry if I've taken a while, I've got two stories on the go so I have to alternate between the two. Hope you haven't been waiting too long for this chapter and I hope you like it, please keep reviewing.

"Don't ya just hate it when the ALL gang up on us" Angelie spoke. Leo looked up from his place at the computer desk.

"Huh?" Leo asked, looking around to see if anyone else was around. Angelie looked at him as if he was stupid.

"The other day, my parents, your parents, the LOVE the whole lecture thing don't they" Leo didn't say anything. Angelie sighed and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" Angelie asked.

"Homework" Le answered, his eyes not leaving the screen. His fingers typing fast. He obviously got his computer skills from his dad.

"Why do you have to be such a goody goody" She asked and before Leo could answer Jesse walked in. "Morning uncle Jesse" Angelie greeted Jesse in her sweetest voice. Leo rolled his eyes, something he had inherited from his mom.

"Morning Angelie, Leo" Jesse replied before walking off again.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?" Angelie began to get defensive.

"As soon as there's an adult in the room you pretend to be angelic and nice but with me you're so-"

"Bitchy?" Angelie interrupted

"I was going to say honest" Angelie shrugged. In her opinion they were practically the same thing.

"Hey at least I can be honest" This made Leo look up again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, you pretend to be happy about the way things are but really you want to tell you parents how they treat you like a little kid"

"That's not-" Angelie cut him off.

"See ! You even lie to yourself" Leo sighed and paused for a second.

"Then what do you suggest I do about it" Angelie smiled.

"Not you…we"

"Why does that never sound good?" Leo said before being dragged off.


	5. In Trouble

Eeep ! Its been ages since my last post, sorry about that, I've been focusing on my other story Moments in Time. But I'll try and get some more up here soon. Please keep reviewing

At the same time, Lexa, Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar were chatting in the kitchen. Shalimar was trying to cook lunch while Jesse helped her unsuccessful attempts. He was a better cook than her so it helped them all from getting food poisoning. Lexa and Brennan were sitting on the work top and were talking about the movie they had seen a couple of weeks ago. Shalimar dug into the oven and brought out a pan of vegetables she placed them on the counter but paused as she heard a noise. Jesse noticed and spoke.

"What is it?" As he spoke Lexa and Brennan looked round.

"Someone's activated the Helix" She said confused.

"But we're all here" As he spoke Brennan and Jesse looked at each other in realisation and both men ran out the door, their wives following them as they also realised what was happening. Jesse and Brennan stopped suddenly at the hanger bay door. They could now hear the Helix. Jesse typed in the access code and they both burst through the door as it slid open. Inside they could see the Helix at full power and second later Shalimar and Lexa ran in to see the same thing. Jesse activated his com-ring and spoke.

"Shut down the Helix now!" He got no response.

Inside the Helix Leo was panicking.

"Why did I let you talk me into this! My Dad is going to kill me !" He looked at Angelie who was sitting calmly in her chair.

"Look, we'll just turn it off and explain that we wanted to prove ourselves capable"

"Well turn it off then!" Angelie looked over at all the controls in front of her.

"Err, I think its this one" before Leo could stop her she pressed flipped a switch. The Helix rose a foot into the air, now hovering above their parents.

"This was such a stupid idea !" Leo screamed.

"Shut up!" Angelie told him. Before he could scream at her again they jumped as Jesse phased through the wall and landed feet first on the floor. Without saying anything he walked towards the front and pressed the right buttons to bring the Helix back down to the ground, turn the engines off and open the door at the back.

"Out" He said calmly. Leo looked down at the ground and walked slowly out with Angelie behind him. Stepping out they were confronted by three angry parents, with another parent behind them. They were surrounded with no escape.

"We can explain" Angelie began.

"No" Shalimar told her.

"But Mom!"

"She said no" Brennan interrupted "Now go to your room" Angelie said nothing and a moment later she stormed off. Shalimar followed her a minute later. "Good luck" Brennan whispered to Jesse before leaving in the same direction as his daughter and wife. Jesse walked round so that he was standing next to Lexa.

"Dad, it was Angie, she made me do it" Leo tried to explain.

"And I suppose she picked you up and carried you here"

"I just wanted to show you"

"Show us what?" Lexa asked with a more softer tone than Jesse's.

"That I'm old enough to handle these sort of things"

"All you've shown us is how disappointed you can make us"

"I didn't mean for this to happen"

"But you let it" Jesse spoke with a harsh tone. He stepped forward but Lexa put her arm in front to stop him. At her movements he calmed and before he could apologise Leo ran off in the direction of his room. Jesse sighed and looked at his wife.

"I remember a time when you were this much trouble"

"Hey, I never tried to steal the Helix" Jesse placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sure you would have, given half the chance"

"Hey!" Lexa defended herself.

"I'll go talk to him" Jesse said and kissed Lexa gently.

"Thank you" She replied and they broke apart. He the left her standing alone as she watched him walk away.


	6. Apologies

Here you go ! Another chapter , hope you like the story so far , please tell me if you like it cos it helps me to keep writing. The main plot of the story will be arriving in the next chapter. (sorry that this one is so short)

Jesse knocked on the wooden door of Leo's bedroom. It was locked. He waited a second for an answer but none came. He knocked again and this time he got an answer.

"Go away!" Leo shouted from inside. He then watched as Jesse walked through the door.

"What's the point of being able to lock my door if you just walk through it?" Leo asked coldly, turning his back on Jesse.

"Why do you lock it when you know I can walk through?" Jesse replied. Leo didn't say anything. "Can we talk?" Jesse asked. Leo turned round to face Jesse as his invitation to speak. "I understand Leo" Jesse started. "When I was your age all I wanted to do was get out into the world and prove to everyone including my father that I was old enough for more responsibility"

"Then why are you stopping me from doing the same?"

"Because you haven't shown to me that you are ready. You can't do as I ask, and then you go behind mine and your mother's back and get involved in stupid and dangerous stunts"

"I'm sorry Dad"

"I know you are, but until you show me that you can work in a team, follow orders and be safe, you stay here"

"And until then?"

"We'll teach you what you need to know, your powers are still weak so we'll work on that. I can teach you some minor self defence moves and we will all give you the chance to prove yourself"

"Will you teach me how to fly the Helix?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Not until your 18" Jesse told him.

"Thanks Dad" Leo spoke, grabbing Jesse in a tight hug.

"Its okay, but I think you should know, because of yours and Angelie's little escapade, you'll be cleaning all the cars in the garage, that include the bikes"

"Dad!"

"No buts, you'll never learn otherwise. You need to learn not to be influenced so much by Angie"

"Okay, okay" Jesse smiled. He was glad that he had sorted things out with his son.

"Now what were you doing on the computer?"

"Trying to get into Uncle Brennan's MP3 collection, I'm not having much luck"

"That's because he got me to encrypt and safeguard all his files, you've got a long way to go before you're good enough to crack into my files…here" Jesse leaned over and typed in a command which opened the file for Leo. Jesse left him to it walking out the room, he stopped in the doorway and turned round. "Why you want Brennan's music is beyond me" He smiled at Leo and then left his sight.


End file.
